After Hour Work
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: The real work happens AFTER hours.


**A/N**: Hey, everyone! I have a new 8059 for ya! Got the idea from sitting in my dad's office (he's a pediatrician) for 2 hours, and from a manga I read. Forgot what manga it was, though.

Yamamoto is 25 here, and Gokudera is either 23 or 24-ish. I really don't know what ages to make them. If anyone thinks that they shouldn't be those ages, please feel free to say so. I don't want to make them too old, you see.

BTW, I checked and the last time I worked on this was Feb 05 2009. This was sitting in my PC for THAT long. It's now May 2, 2010 now, you see, and the Feb date wasn't even when I first worked on it!

**Beta'd by**: the wonderful Denzii! Big hand for her!

**After Hour Work**

**by**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

The clinic was unusually full today. Kids, along with their parents, filled the waiting area outside his office, as they waited for their turn to meet with Doctor Yamamoto Takeshi.

It had been busy all day, from morning until now at 5 pm. Yamamoto-sensei was greeted with kid after kid with a heavy cough or cold. Now, Yamamoto – he liked kids. He wouldn't have become a pediatrician if he didn't. However, if he was left to take care of all these kids – who cried and thrashed about or did both – by himself, he wasn't sure if he could handle things well.

That was why he was immensely grateful for his assistant/ secretary Gokudera. When the two first met, Yamamoto wasn't very sure about hiring the man. After all, a scowl permanently graced his features, and he held a cigarette in his hands every so often. Not a very becoming appearance for a pediatrician's assistant.

Nonetheless, Yamamoto thought he deserved a try, at least, and allowed him to try working for him for one week. If he did well, then great! If not…then, sorry.

When Gokudera arrived for the first day of his trial run, Yamamoto-sensei was completely surprised at how much the man changed. He was dressed in dark green jeans and a white turtle-neck shirt – shockingly, the cigarette was gone, and he was actually smiling! (Gosh, did his appearance change when he smiled, Yamamoto-sensei thought to himself.)

He became so… pretty, for lack of a better word (since handsome seemed rather… he couldn't put his finger on it, but no, handsome wasn't the word), and he seemed to really like the kids. He lightly bopped a few when they overly misbehaved, but made it up to them afterwards by handing out lollipops. The kids, as well as their parents, seemed to like the guy as well. Yamamoto thought that Gokudera did so well on the first few days that he actually didn't need to finish the rest of the trial week.

Yamamoto hired him and was greatly pleased with his decision. For one, Gokudera managed to turn his messy file cabinet into a perfectly organized... file cabinet. Because of that, he had no trouble pulling out old records. He also helped hold kids down when they refused to have a shot – the glare and grip he initially gave them made them freeze up long enough for Yamamoto-sensei to inject them, and when it was over, the fair-haired man would always smile at them, pat their head, and mumble how they made all that fuss for nothing.

Yes. He truly was grateful for the help.

Anyway, as the day soon came to a close, Yamamoto-sensei plopped down on his chair and stretched back, allowing himself to release all the stress that had gathered in his bones throughout the day.

Out of the blue, there was a soft knock on the door, and in came Gokudera, holding a warm cup of tea. "Wow, Gokkun, I didn't think you cared about me," Yamamoto answered as he received the drink.

"Don't call me that, and don't misunderstand, you idiot!" Gokudera shouted. The fair-haired man turned quiet, and, just as easily as he had shouted, transferred his gaze to the floor. "I just thought you deserved a warm drink after a good day's job. That's all there is to it!"

Yamamoto just smiled as he watched his assistant leave the room in a huff. However, Gokudera didn't leave so fast as to make Yamamoto completely miss the pink tint on his assistant's cheeks. _'How cute,'_ Yamamoto thought, taking a sip of the chamomile tea.

He heard Gokudera mutter something to the effect of 'I'm leaving' before the soft sounds of a door closing were heard. Yamamoto twirled in his seat and mused over his assistant.

"That boy does not realize how cute he is," the doctor said, before taking another sip of his drink and thinking up new and fun ways of teasing his cute assistant.

The following morning, Yamamoto arrived at his office in an even more chipper mood than usual, making Gokudera, who was sitting at his station, raise a brow in question.

"What are you so pleased about?" the puzzled man asked.

"Oh, nothing," Yamamoto-sensei answered in a sing-song voice. "Just feeling guilty heaven lost an angel."

"What the hell are you talking about, sensei?"

"I'm guilty that one of heaven's most beautiful creatures is now just working as an assistant to a silly doctor," Yamamoto answered before smiling innocently at Gokudera, hoping the man would get it.

'_Assistant…doctor…' _"Well, you got the silly doctor part right. Now would you cut out such foolishness? Your first patients should be arriving shortly," Gokudera huffed, ignoring the doctor and going back to his desk.

Yamamoto was a bit disappointed that Gokudera didn't play along, but he more or less expected that to happen. Nonetheless, he went inside his office, and called in the 1st patient who just happened to arrive.

When the day finished, Yamamoto-sensei stretched in his chair before he decided to tally the expenses from the vaccinations he had given today. A soft knock came, and Yamamoto looked up from his work to see Gokudera carrying a mug of what smelled like hot chocolate. The secretary made his way to the front of the desk and extended the mug to his employer.

"Cocoa? Yum," the doctor said before accepting the mug. "You know, Gokudera, you've been doing a lot of nice things lately – things that you didn't really have to do."

"Tche. Like what?" Gokudera countered. His usual attitude was present, but if you paid close attention, like what Yamamoto was doing, you would notice the light pink tint making its familiar way onto Gokudera's cheeks.

"Like making me hot drinks every night and organizing my cubbies. I know it's you ordering me food every lunchtime, Gokudera, even if you say they're from a patient," and Yamamoto grinned inwardly at the sight of his usually composed assistant getting flustered. He stood from his chair and strode over to the younger man who was looking down in embarrassment. "Also, didn't your shift end ages ago?"

Yamamoto pinned his startled secretary, who now stared up at him with a deep red adorning his features, to the edge of the desk. He let out a smirk and bent lower to whisper in the man's ear, "Were you hoping for something to happen?"

"What? No!" Gokudera shouted as he made weak attempts to push the taller man off him. It was futile, though. Yamamoto absolutely refused to go away, and Gokudera didn't really want him to either. Try as he might, he couldn't deny that the doctor's words were, more or less, spot on.

"Well then, that's too bad," Yamamoto chuckled as he backed off, making Gokudera sigh as he thought the doctor was going to end this here. Suddenly, Gokudera felt himself being spun around and pressed onto the table, with the doctor pressed to his back. "I was hoping this would be consensual."

Gokudera felt a hand grab his clothed penis and massage it roughly. He placed his hands on the desk to support himself as the doctor continued to fondle his genitals.

"A-Ah…Se-sen…sei…" Gokudera moaned out. The rough but pleasurable touches were making him hard as bolts of pleasure burst through his body. "Don't j-just do that…"

Yamamoto was clearly amused at his assistant's willingness and complied with the younger man's wishes. He let go of the man's cock to undo Gokudera's jeans and slide them down along with his boxers, before removing his other clothes, leaving him bare.

He reattached his hand to the man's erect cock, and began sliding his hand up and down the organ, now wet with precum. Gokudera moaned loudly at the touches and tried to buck to get more contact. Unfortunately, Yamamoto held his hips down with his other hand so he wouldn't move. Annoyed with the doctor, he moved his hips backward and began grinding onto the older man's hips.

"Ya-yamamoto-sen…sei…" Gokudera breathed out, teasing the doctor by brushing his ass against the heated flesh repeatedly. He could feel the older man tense at the sensations as low growls escaped from his throat.

"You little cock tease," Yamamoto growled at his assistant. "I'm not enjoying this game of yours, Gokudera. I don't like being teased. I think I'll have to punish you," he ended rather lecherously, a big smile adorning his face at the thought.

"W-what did you have in mind, s-sensei?" Gokudera asked, shuddering, as the doctor's hands traveled from his cock to run along his sensitive skin.

"I don't know," Yamamoto said, still running his fingers along his assistant's spine. "Maybe I should tie you up… or spank you. Naughty children should be spanked to make sure they behave, after all. But I'm feeling kind of sadistic tonight, Gokudera, so how about I just leave you like this?"

Gokudera's eyes widened in horror at that. Here he was, finally in the hands of the sexy older man, and he was just going to abandon him? He was already so turned on, he needed to get some!

"P-please don't, sensei," Gokudera begged. "That would be cruel."

Truth be told, Yamamoto wasn't really considering the last option. The first two, sure, but definitely not the last. The sexy youth had been too much of a temptation to give up this chance – but he wasn't going to tell him that, of course.

"Then do something so I won't want to leave," the doctor said. "Put on a show for me, Gokkun. I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

Gokudera blushed even more heavily at the thought, but he wanted the sex so badly, he was willing to ignore the embarrassment. "F-fine," he said, as he climbed onto the desk, getting on all fours, as Yamamoto sat comfortably on his seat enjoying the view.

The youth bit his lip as he began his 'show'. Slender fingers traveled down his chest, trailing lightly over his nipples as he made his way down south to grasp his leaking cock. He gripped it firmly, moaning loudly as he began to move his hand up and down, pleasuring himself.

The fingers of his other hand settled between his lips, as he sucked and licked them, wetting them as he pretended it was the doctor's large cock he felt against his ass earlier.

"Y-yama…mo…to-s-sen…sei…" Gokudera moaned. "Please…sen…sei…"

Yamamoto made no effort to move at the invitation, and so Gokudera had no choice but to continue with his show. Placing his wettened fingers near his ass, he parted the cheeks, and he fingered the hole, shivering slightly at the sensations from the sensitive ring. He pushed in the middle digit, slowly it moving in and out, before adding more and stretching himself.

Several minutes passed, and yet, Yamamoto, despite several approving grunts, made no motion to have sex with him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the doctor still fully clothed, but with his fly unzipped, his hardened penis in his hand. Yamamoto was apparently stroking himself as he watched the clandestine porn show before him. "Sensei…" Gokudera whined. "I want you… so… badly…"

The doctor lifted an eyebrow as he watched Gokudera descend from the table and station himself onto his lap facing him. The youth was flushed red, his eyes hazy as he stared at the older man with lust-filled eyes. Gokudera's lips were shiny and plump as saliva dripped from his mouth from his earlier actions. All in all, he was a perfect wet dream.

But Yamamoto restrained himself some more. Although he desperately wanted to take Gokudera, his curiosity always got the better of him and he waited to see what the man would do next.

Surprisingly, Gokudera grabbed the older man's cock, rock hard and pulsing, and positioned it at his entrance before slamming himself down onto it. Both men threw their heads back at the feel. Pleasure coursed through them as Gokudera began to ride him with a wild and fierce passion, placing his hands on the other man's shoulders to steady himself as he moved.

Up and down Gokudera rode, his own cock bouncing between them. Loud moans filled the room as any form of coherent thought left the room. They were like animals –

wild, rough and demanding.

Feeling himself close, Gokudera sank his teeth into the doctor's neck, biting hard to muffle his scream as he came. Streaks of hot cum shot from his cock, splashing his stomach and chest, as well as the doctor's clothes, as Gokudera slowly lost his pace, his mind not thinking of anything other than his blinding orgasm.

Feeling the younger man slow, Yamamoto placed his hands on the quivering man's ass and carried him to the table, where he pushed him down before taking over. Driving into that sensitive body relentlessly, he pushed himself into his orgasm. Soon after, the doctor came. His body shuddered as he emptied himself into the tight heat of his assistant.

Once Yamamoto caught his breath, he rocked slightly, delighting in the feel of their sensitized skin rubbing together before pulling out of Gokudera's body. He then looked down at his assistant and was very pleased with the sight. Gokudera looked completely ravished. His hair was tousled, a red flush still adorning his face and chest, cum covering his entire chest and stomach, some even reaching his chin, legs still spread – and he could see his hole, filled with his seed until it dripped out onto the table.

It was a very hot sight, and it made Yamamoto want to go for round two, but it was getting really late, and Gokudera needed to go home to get some rest – so he zipped back his pants, not caring about how messy his clothes looked. There was no one else in the building other than a janitor, or maybe a roaming guard, but they wouldn't ask questions, and he had his own car to use to drive back home.

He allowed the younger man more time to gather himself as he began gathering Gokudera's clothes that were strewn all over the room. After a minute or so later, Gokudera finally collected himself as he sat up and watched Yamamoto pick up his clothes from the floor.

Once he received his clothes, he began to get off the table, moving gingerly as he winced at the after sex pain. After several minutes, and some help from Yamamoto, Gokudera finally got dressed, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the amount of cum on and in his body. He tried to clean himself a bit, but when he came to, most of the cum had already dried, making it kind of useless trying to wipe it off from his chest and stomach.

Luckily, the apartment he rented was only a short walk away from the building; soon, he could take a shower to clean himself up. He turned to Yamamoto and announced that he'd be leaving. Aside from the need to be clean, the atmosphere was kind of awkward for him, and he didn't want to stick around much longer – especially when the cum of someone he liked, just had sex with, but whose feelings he wasn't very sure about yet, was feeling squishy inside him.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto said, noticing the younger man's discomfort. "I didn't sleep with you just for the sake of sex, you know. You know I'm not like that. I'm in love with you, Gokudera. Please know that."

Gokudera said nothing as he gathered his things and made his way to the door. As he was about to leave, he looked back at his employer, and with a blush, said "See you tomorrow, sensei," before leaving.

Yamamoto smiled at his assistant. He thought Gokudera might not be the type to cuddle and be affectionate once the high of sex faded – and he was right. He didn't mind, though. During those moments, he'd be the affectionate and clingy one. His attitude was what made Gokudera really cute anyway.

So Gokudera didn't really reply. He was fine with that. He knew what Gokudera's answer was anyway. He knew Gokudera loved him.

And yes. He loved his assistant dearly as well.

**A/n**: Well, here you go, 8059 fans (and Denise). Hope you enjoyed this! I **tried** to keep it light and funny, but it kinda went awry during the sex. So OOC, man! D:

Anyway, I decided to make it a one-shot instead of how I usually do it – breaking it into short chapters. Is it okay this way?

Oh, I originally planned this as a kink fic, but I decided against it, and just made it a stupid, random thing that doesn't make sense!

Please review, okay?

**Beta Corner: **

HE WAS A PERFECT WET DREEEEEEAM

YES YES YESSSSSS

/nosebleed

KIMMI POP I LOVE IT

THERE ISN'T MUCH RESTRAINT HERE, IS THERE

FAPFAPFAP

I LOVE ITTTTT :

OH YEAH

I'M GOING TO DO MY DUTY NOW

AND TELL YOU TO

NOT CONFUSE YOUR SEMICOLONS WITH COMMAS AND VICE VERSA

MAKE GOKUDERA 24 YEARS OLD

BE CONSISTENT WITH TITLES LIKE SENSEI

AND WRITE MORE OF THIS AWESOME SHIT YEAH

COZ THIS IS SOME SERIOUSLY AWESOME SHEYET

THASS ALL BB

LOVELOVELOVELOTS, DENZII

SQUEEEEEEEEE


End file.
